


PJO One-Shots (Part #2)

by LillithFox14



Series: Percy Jackson One-Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bilingual Kayla Knowles, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Good Sister Kayla Knowles, Hurt/Comfort, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Pipabeth - Freeform, bilingual will solace, jercy - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: I'm back to writing more PJO fanfictions. It will still be mainly Solangelo, but now I'm going to add some non-canon ships in here.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Brothers, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Fredrick Chase/Mrs.Chase, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Past Fredrick Chase/Athena, Past Sally Jackson/Poseidon, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, background Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111823
Kudos: 42





	1. Organic (Solangelo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico spend some time in their apartment.

Nico walked into his apartment and dropped his heavy backpack next to the door, not bothering to put it in its proper place. The smell of food cooking told him that Will must have taken the rest of the day off of work. The kitchen was a bit of a mess, brown grocery bags on the counter as well as utensils and ingredients that were being currently used. It was rare for them to both be home at the same time so early in the afternoon and even rarer would they have the opportunity or energy to enjoy a home-cooked meal together.

Will had graduated a year ago and got a job at a local hospital as a nurse while he was still taking classes to become an Anthropologist. He can't complain too much though, it was as normal of a life that they could hope for being demigods. Whatever Will was cooking, it smelled fantastic. If he hadn't followed through with his skills as a healer, then he probably would have ended up being a professional chef. He was so focused on the task at hand, he hadn't noticed that Nico was home yet.

He decided instead of giving himself away, he would enjoy the view just for a little bit longer. Will always looked so at peace when he was cooking, probably having to do with how it was a love that he and his mother shared ever since he was a child. It was only after meeting his mother a couple of months into their relationship that he realized that he may look just like his father but he acted so similarly to his mother.

Will finally noticed his presence when he turned around to grab something off the counter. He smiled, "How long have you been standing there?" "Just short enough where it isn't creepy." He rolled his eyes at Nico's little joke and went up to him for a quick kiss. They have been dating for four years and living together for two but he still turned bright pink every time he kissed him. "How was class?" Will asked, deciding to not tease him about how it was still so easy to fluster him.

"Mind-numbing as usual. I don't see why I have to learn all of this stuff when I can literally just ask the body what happened." "Because it is wrong to abuse your powers like that. And you can't exactly put that on your resume," he was already moving back into the kitchen while Nico went straight for the couch. "What are you making for dinner?" "Chicken tacos. I saw the recipe online, thought I’d try it out.” Another thing about his boyfriend was that he was a total health nut.

It was probably a byproduct of being a nurse and being raised on healthy food. However, he was the exact opposite. Before they got together, he was living on microwaveable meals and junk food. He also had a crazy sweet tooth and was known for always having some kind of candy in his backpack. To say that Will freaked when he found all of this out would be a major understatement. Ever since he has been dedicated to getting him to eat better, which meant he tried lots of recipes that he found online.

Some of them were good, others still made him nauseous from the very thought of them. Either way, he promised Will that he would try everything at least once. While he was busy fixing up the tacos, Nico set the table for the two of them. His plate had two tacos on it, stuffed with chicken, sour cream, and spinach. "They should be good. They had great reviews on the website, plus they’re organic."

"Doesn't that mean it's expensive and tastes bad," he asked when he thought back to what Leo told him some time ago. "It means that is good for you. Now hurry up and take a bite, I want to hear what you think." He cautiously took a bite of the taco, praying to Hades that it won't be a repeat of the tofu nuggets incident all over again. Fortunately for him and their bathroom, it was delicious. So much so, that he just kept on eating.

"I'm guessing you like them," he laughed a little as he watched him tear the tacos apart. They finished their food and started to clean up the kitchen. Since he cooked, Nico decided that it was only fair if he did the dishes, but Will refused to let him do them alone. Which led to this question, "Does organic come in cupcake form?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	2. BI-lingual (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian is the language of music headcanon that all the children of Apollo are fluent in Italian. Now imagine that Will Solace has no idea that Nico's first language was Italian and he and his siblings completely gossip over Will's crush on him in the infirmary and Nico hides the fact that he knows everything that they are saying so he can know everything that Will says about him.

Two days into his stay in the infirmary and he had gotten so bored. Will used to hang around and chat, but he had other campers to take care of. It didn't take him long to realize that all of the Apollo kids spoke fluent Italian, they would communicate that way when discussing sensitive information that they didn't want others to hear or simple gossip. He decided to not tell them that he could understand what they were saying as it was now his main source of entertainment.

"Uno dei bambini di Hermes si travestì da Spider-Man e fece irruzione nella cabina di... di nuovo." (One of the Hermes kids dressed up as Spider-Man and broke into the Athena cabin...again.) "Annabeth si avvicinò a Percy mentre era sotto la doccia. A quanto pare, è stato lì dentro per ore." (Annabeth walked in on Percy while he was in the shower. Apparently, he was in there for hours.) "Ooh, Will ha una cotta per il suo paziente." (Ooh, Will has a crush on his patient.)

_Wait, what?_ He didn't turn around to see who said that, not wanting to risk giving himself away until he learned more. The voice belonged to Will's half-sister, Kayla, they were close. "Zitto, non voglio che lo sappiano tutti." (Shut up, I don't want everyone to know.) It was Will. "Per favore, sei così ovvio. L'unica persona che non ha capito è il tuo piccolo ragazzo della morte." (Please, you are so obvious. The only person who hasn't caught on is your little death boy.)

His face started to turn red, his brain was still trying to process the conversation that he was eavesdropping on. _What do I do?_ There were two choices, either he could admit that he spoke Italian and that he has been listening to everyone's private conversations or he could pretend to be unaware of all of this. The second option sounded good and didn't involve embarrassing himself of his crush, who apparently liked him too.

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't still going to listen in. "Non so cosa dirgli." (I don't know what to say to him.) "Che ne dici di 'Ciao, ho una cotta enorme per te. Volere uscire'." (How about 'Hi, I have a huge crush on you. Want to go out'.) He imagined Will crossing his arms and frowning at her like he usually did when she told him something he already knew but didn't want to. "Non è così facile." (It's not that easy.) "Sì, lo è davvero." (Yeah, it really is.)

* * *

Okay, he really should stop listening before he got caught. "E sarà davvero facile una volta che ti renderai conto che ha ascoltato l'intera conversazione." (And it will be really easy once you realize that he has been listening to the whole conversation.) _Too late_. If he wasn't in such bad shape, he would have shadow-traveled right out of the room and to somewhere far, far away. Maybe a hole where he could bury himself in so he could die of embarrassment.

"What!?" And they were back to English. He finally turned around to face them, he had been caught so he might as well attempt to explain himself. Will looked shocked, as expected, Kayla looked a little smug. _Yeah...no._ He jumped out of bed and made a run for it. Nico wasn't much of a runner, his expertise when it came to athletics was sword fighting, but adrenaline took care of that. He didn't even look back to see if he was being followed, he just kept running.

He stopped when he made it to his cabin, then slammed the door shut and locked it. _That was close._ Nico knew that he was going to have to come out eventually, but that wasn't happening today. He walked over to his bed and dropped onto it.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. Looks like it was time for him to face the music. When he opened the door, he was expecting it to be Will, but it was Kayla. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and glaring at him. _Huh, must be genetic._ "You are going to come back to the infirmary and tell my brother that you don't hate him." "What, I don't hate Will." "I know that, but after you left the way you did, he won't believe me."

Nico hadn't really thought about how this was affecting him, which only made him feel worse about the whole situation, but it looked like he didn't really have a choice right now. "Okay." They walked to the Apollo cabin where Will was supposed to be. "Good luck," she said right when they got to the door, then turned around to walk away. "You're not coming with me?" "This is something that should be just between you two."

He took a deep breath and then stepped into the cabin. Will was sitting on one of the beds, his legs were folded and pressed against his chest, he looked like he was deep into his thoughts. "Hey." He faced Nico, just now noticing that he was there. "Nico, hey. I didn't think that...you would..." "Yeah." It was silent for a little bit, both of them trying to find the words to make things less awkward. Finally, he just decided to get it over with.

"I'm sorry, for leaving the way I did. I should have said something-" "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have said anything, especially not like that in front of you." "You didn't know that I could understand you, it wasn't right for me to be eavesdropping." "So you could understand us, I didn't know you knew Italian." "It's my first language." "Oh." Silence again. _What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?_

"I like you too." _Don't say that!_ Apparently, those were the right words to say because Will immediately perked up. "Really?" "Yeah." "That's...good." "So, do you want to go out?" he said thinking back to what Kayla told Will and hoping it was coming out smoother than it felt. "Yes."

* * *

"Yes." "It's about time," she whispered as she stood next to the window. She wasn't really going to leave those two alone, too much was at risk to allow that. They were both emotionally constipated idiots who just needed a little push (more like a shove) in the right direction. Now that everything was said and done, it was time for her to make a 'sudden' appearance before they started making out and force Chiron to change the 'no female and male camper may be alone in a cabin' into 'no two campers may be alone in a cabin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	3. Blush (Solangelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to show everyone a side of Nico that very few people get to see.

Will was aware of the reputation Nico had at camp. People saw him as the powerful son of Hades, a person to be feared. It didn’t help that he didn’t really do anything to change people’s minds, but that's beside the point. He got to see a different side to him, a more vulnerable and softer side. Like how new Nico was at relationships and how easy it was to fluster from simple compliments. But other people didn’t get to see this, few people were even aware of how sweet he could be.

So it was challenging to convince his friends and siblings that Nico was in fact a cinnamon roll, a deadly cinnamon roll, but still a cinnamon roll. After a while, he stopped trying to prove it to others, it was their choice if they didn’t want to believe him. But then came Sam, the newest member of cabin 7. He did not get along with Sam at all, he was rude and thought that he was the best at everything he did. He also refused to believe anything but the rumors about Nico.

Once he overheard a small piece of a conversation with another camper during archery practice. “He’s a total freak, I don’t know why he is even _allowed_ in camp.” That was enough for him to consider “accidentally” shooting him in the foot with his arrow, but decided against it as there were too many witnesses. Instead, he formed a plan that would finally show everyone how Nico really was and hopefully stop the nasty rumors people keep spreading about him. Also might finally put Sam in his place, but that is beside the point.

They always sat together during dinner, either at the Apollo table or the newly installed Hades table. The time was mostly spent chatting and Will helping him fix a decent meal. Nico once argued that Funyuns should count as a vegetable, so he was no longer trusted to go alone to get food ever again. He saw Nico sitting at the table by himself, probably waiting on him. It was only then he considered not following through with his plan and just spend time with his boyfriend and ignore everyone else.

That was quickly shut down when Sam approached him. “Looking for your creepy boyfriend.” “Shut up, Sam.” “I’m just speaking the truth. I don’t understand why you are even with him.” “I’m with him because he is sweet, caring, and adorable. He also isn’t a complete jerk like you.” Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “Yeah, I’d like to see the day when Nico di Angelo is _adorable_.” And that was his cue. “Fine,” he marched over to the table that he was sitting at.”

“Hey, Will. Wha-” “I can fit the whole world in my hands.” “That’s not-” He cupped his face, “See.” He could feel the heat of the blush that covered his entire face, it was the same shade of red as a tomato. He took his hands off his face, the point had been made, then sat down next to him. Will allowed him to bury his face into the shoulder while also mumbling at a volume so only he could hear. “I can’t believe you did that,” “Everyone is looking at you,” “I have a reputation.”

Their friends teased them about the incident, but it was worth the priceless look on Sam’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	4. Nightmares (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy visits Annabeth in San Fransico.

Percy didn’t get to see Annabeth much outside of camp, at least not in person. They constantly IM’d when they were apart. She lived in San Francisco with her dad and he lived in New York with his mom, there wasn’t enough time for either to drive there while also on a school schedule But it looked like the fates were on his side this week. He had an extended weekend because of a teacher service on Friday and a holiday on Monday, giving him enough time to get there and back with enough time to actually hang out with his girlfriend.

Right when he heard, he called Annabeth and told her that he would be coming over. She was just as excited as he was and her father agreed to let him stay at their place while he was there, saving him from having to find a crappy hotel to stay in. It was going to be awesome!

*** * ***

After a very, very long drive to San Francisco, he was relieved when he pulled up into the driveway. Annabeth was waiting by the door for him. He got out of the car and hugged her, he didn’t want to let go. He only did when Mr.Chase called for them to come and eat dinner. The idea of eating a home-cooked meal instead of all the fast food he had on the road sounded like heaven. When they all sat together and he got some good food in him, the joy of finally being close to Annabeth began to settle and he noticed just how exhausted she looked.

He also noticed all the concerned looks everyone else was giving her. “Where do I put my dishes?” he asked, of course, he finished first. “I’ll show you.” Mr.Chase told him before Annabeth could offer. He followed him into the kitchen, far enough where no one could hear them talking. “I’m sure you noticed that Annabeth hasn’t been sleeping well.” “Yes.” “She’s been having nightmares, bad ones.” He wasn’t surprised, they always had nightmares, it was impossible not to have them, after all, they have been through. 

It also wasn’t surprising that she didn’t tell him about it, she was probably worried that she would burden him if she ever talked about things like this. “I’ll talk to her.” “Thank you.” They returned to the dining room, he wasn’t going to let the news affect the mood of the room. He was going to enjoy this for as long as possible, or at least until he could get her alone to talk.

*** * ***

They put on a movie after everyone finished with dinner. He shared the couch with Annabeth, her parents sat in separate chairs, and her brothers sat in front of the T.V on their blankets. Halfway through the movie she fell asleep, her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her. That only lasted until they got to the end of the movie. When the credits started to roll, she woke up screaming. His instincts kicked in and his arms tightened around her, holding her down to prevent her from falling off the couch.

She only stopped struggling after he told her over and over again that it was all a bad dream, she was safe, he was right here. When she was present enough that he felt like it was okay to move her, he walked her to her bedroom. Thanks to their constant IM’ing, he recognized which one was hers. He picked up the fluffiest blanket insight, one arm still around her, and wrapped them both with it once they got on the bed. He knew that letting her go right now would not be a good idea.

He did have a theory about her nightmares, he knew the signs and she showed all of them with how she reacted to him. He got the same ones after all. So he did what he thought was best and held her until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

*** * ***

A half-hour after she went back to sleep, he felt like it was safe enough to go out to get a glass of water. He was a little surprised to see that Mr.Chase was still up when he saw him sitting at the kitchen table. “How is she?” “Asleep.” “Really?” he looked shocked. “It takes me hours to get her to calm down and she rarely goes to sleep after.” Percy understood the feeling. “Her nightmares. She won’t tell me about them,” he amidated, obviously wanting some kind of answer from him.

It was hard to talk about their time in Tartarus with anyone who hasn’t gone through it themselves, meaning only them and Nico know what really happened. But he looked so desperate to understand, so he at least had to try. “It’s easier to calm each other down than it is for other people. Assures us that the other also...survived. Hard to believe it until we make sure.” From the look on his face, he understood what he was telling him, and it was as hard to hear as he expected. “I got to go back, don’t want to risk her waking up before I get back.”

He nodded and allowed him to leave with the glass of water without further questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	5. Tutoring (Jercy) Part #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nerd/Punk story.

Jason didn’t have much hope for his junior year. Thalia was going to college this year, which meant that she was nowhere around to keep bullies away from him. It wasn’t like he was unable to defend himself, it was just that he hated confrontation and avoided it at all costs. But, to his surprise, none of them ever went near him. At first, he thought Thalia somehow must be the cause. That was his theory until he noticed that he was being followed.

To be specific, he was being followed by Percy Jackson and his friends. They were total opposites from one another. Jason was the type to stay in and study, while Percy was known for skipping school and getting into fights. He couldn’t think of a single reason why they would be protecting him if that was what they were doing or following him. The only time he has ever even spoken to him was on his first day of high school.

* * *

He just got off of the bus and was in the process of finding the library which is where his first hour was. It took him a few minutes to figure out that the quickest way to get there was to cut through the parking lot and right as he started to come up to the building, there he was. He was tall, had jet black hair with blue streaks in it, bright sea-green eyes, and a bunch of different piercings on his face and ears. So, a typical punk-looking guy.

Now, most people would have edged away from a person like that, especially ones who wanted to avoid conflict. But he also noticed the angry way he was looking at his cell phone and was unable to help himself. “What’s wrong with your phone?” He looked up at him and looked up and down at him before finally deciding to speak. “I dropped it in some water and it’s glitching.” “Let me see,” he reached his hand out for the phone.

The guy raised an eyebrow and gave him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look. “Do you want my help or not?” He gave him the phone but still looked tense. “When you get water on your phone you are supposed to take out the battery and sim card so they don’t get damaged,” he explained as he took both out. “You should probably leave it alone for a while and give it time to dry,” he handed the phone back to him. “Thanks.” He nodded and moved on, returning to his previous mission of being on time for class.

It was later that day he found out that the stranger he helped turned out to be the infamous Percy Jackson who was a grade above him, which his sister took great joy explaining to him as he went a shade whiter.

* * *

“So, you have _no_ idea why they are following you?” Piper asked while following him to his next class. “No. It’s really weirding me out.” “Have you tried asking them?” “I don’t know what to say. How do you ask someone why they are stalking you?” She shrugged and walked into the classroom with him. “Good morning, Mrs. Harrison.” She is his favorite teacher and he had her for three of his classes, so he was a bit of a teacher’s pet.

“Good morning, Jason. I have a quick question to ask you.” “Okay.” “Well, one of your classmates is falling behind and needs a tutor in order to catch up. You were the first person that came to mind.” “Sounds good. Who is it?” “Percy Jackson.” _Oh._ “I’m sure he will be delighted that you accepted. Would you be able to start tomorrow? He hesitated, not sure it was a good idea to be spending time with his newfound stalker. “Yes, he would,” Piper answered her for him. 

“Fantastic, you two can meet at the library after 7th hour. I've already cleared it with the librarian, she told me that you boys could stay as long as you need. Thank you for your help, Jason.” “No problem, Mrs. Harrison.” “Why did you do that?” he asked her after Mrs. Harrison was out of earshot. “This is your best chance to see why they are following you.” He hadn’t thought of that. “Oh.” “You’re welcome.” For the remainder of class, all he could think about is what kind of mess he just got himself into.

* * *

True to his word, he was in the library right after 7th hour. He hadn’t seen Percy hanging around him today, so he wasn’t sure that he would show. Only a couple of minutes after the bell Jason was proven wrong. He was wearing his usual jeans and tee shirt with a black leather jacket, so it was easy to recognize him. “Hi, I’m Jason Grace. Mrs. Harrison said you needed some help with English.” Percy didn’t say anything. _Huh, wouldn’t have thought him to be the silent type._

“We should get started. Where did you leave off?” He still didn’t say anything, just stared at him. Jason was definitely starting to get frustrated at this point. “I asked you a question.” “I heard you.” _Oh, he was going to be that guy._ He crossed his arms, “Look, I’m trying to help you. So drop the dickhead act or you can flunk English.” “Fine,” he finally said a second before he grabbed his stuff and left. “The last thing I remember is…”

* * *

Jason actually liked spending time with him. They have been at it for the last three hours, but he still hasn’t gathered the nerve to ask him about stalking him at school. It didn’t help that he was slowly but surely finding him more and more attractive. Who knew the guy would turn out to be a huge flirt? By the time that they were ready to leave, the library was closing. He made his goodbyes to the librarian and thanked her for allowing them to use the space, then followed Percy out of the building.

“I guess I will see you tomorrow,” he said when he stopped at his car. “Sure, if you’re free.” Tomorrow is Friday, most people make plans for the weekend. Not him though. “Yeah, I’m free.” Percy’s smile made him feel butterflies. _Piper is going to murder me._ “Where’s your ride?” “I have a friend picking me up,” he looked at his watch, “She’s actually a little late.” “I can give you a ride instead.” He froze. Piper had a bad habit of being late but was it really a good idea to get in a car with a guy that he basically just met.

“Unless you want to wait for her,” his voice was a little lower when he said that, almost like the idea upset him. _Then again, it wasn’t exactly a good idea to wait alone in a dark parking lot._ “I’ll go with you, give me a second to text her real quick.” ‘Getting a ride from someone else. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Hopefully, she would be too tired or too busy to respond until then. “Okay, ready to go. I live on Jefferson Street.” “Sweet, that’s only a couple neighborhoods away from my place.”

* * *

“Thank you for giving me a ride. Knowing Piper, I would have been there for another hour.” “Any time, it’s the least I can do since you’re helping me out during your free time.” He waved him goodbye and watched his car disappear. Then he noticed that Thalia’s car was in the driveway, she was home earlier than he expected. _Maybe she’s asleep._ That proved to be wishful thinking as soon as he opened the door. “Who was that?” “Just a friend from school.” “Which one?” “You haven’t met him.” 

“This is a new friend then.” “Yeah.” “Details, little brother, I want details,” she told him, seeing that he was holding something back. “I’m tutoring him. Now, I’m going to bed. It’s late.” “You like him, don’t you? And not like a friend.” He sighed, “Goodnight.” “You do!” she followed him as he was walking to his room. “What’s his name? Is he nice? Oh, is he hot?!” He ignored her questions and shut the door before she could come in. _Ugh._

* * *

“You flirted with your stalker.” “He’s not a stalker.” Piper rolled her eyes, “You said differently yesterday.” “Well...it’s different now.” “Yeah, because now you have a big crush on him.” His face flushed red, “Will you be quiet.” “You’re not denying it.” “Because there’s no point. We barely know each other and I don’t even know if he’s gay, or bi, or whatever.” “Are you going to see him tonight?” “I’m his tutor.” “It would still be a good time to ask him out, it’s Friday.” “Not going to happen.” “We’ll see.” The bell rang.

“See you later, lover boy.” Jason rolled his eyes, he never understood why she always made little crushes seem to be love at first sight. He walked to the library and saw that Percy was standing outside, but he wasn’t alone. Bryce Lawrance was standing next to him, along with a couple of other people he didn’t recognize. _What is he doing here?_ Bryce had been kicked out of school during his freshman year for nearly killing another student in a fight, which made him question even more why he was here and what was he doing talking to Percy. 

“Wow, Perc, you sure know how to pick ‘em.” He was looking directly at him, his smile made him uncomfortable. Percy moved away from his side and stood between them, not allowing him to get close to Jason. “Shut up,” he sounded angry, he didn’t look happy to see him either. Bryce held his hands up like he was surrendering, but the mocking smile was still on his face. “Just saying,” he moved back and looked past Percy to him, “See you around, pretty boy.”

Percy grabbed his arm and took him inside the library. “What was all that about? What is _he_ even doing here?” “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He didn’t believe that for a second, but he could tell by the look on his face that he wasn’t going to talk. _I’m his tutor._ “We’ll start where we left off from last night. Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	6. Tutoring (Jercy) Part #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Nerd/Punk story.

They lost interest in the work two hours in, too hungry to focus on anything. “Want to go get something to eat?” He nodded, “Yes, I’m starving.” He drove them to a nearby fast food place and decided to eat on one of the benches since it was nice outside. “Why don’t you drive?” He was a little surprised by the question, most people didn’t notice or they thought he was too young for it. “My mom died in a car crash,” he told him, not knowing a better way to phrase it.

“Oh, sorry.” He offered a small smile, “It happened a long time ago.” They ate in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. “Thanks for the food.” “No problem.” “What was Bryce doing at school, talking to you?” He was always terrible at letting things go and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Percy froze at the question, obviously, he had hoped that he would forget about it. “It was nothing. Please let it go.” If only he could. But before he could try again, someone walked up to them. _Speak of the devil._

“Thought that was you, Perc.” They turned around and confirmed it was Bryce. “Oh, looks like I’m interrupting something.” Percy looked at him and then at his car, signaling for him to go. “You weren’t interrupting, we’re just leaving.” He might not know what was up between them, but it definitely wasn’t anything good. “We still have some studying to do for next week's test,” he said hoping it would help them get out of here faster.

Percy nodded, appreciating the excuse he came up with, but Bryce wasn’t buying it. “Stay,” he sat down next to him, “I want to get to know your new _friend_.” Jason was really ready to go now. “We really have to go, maybe another time.” “You’re no fun. Don’t you know it’s rude not to share,” he moved even closer. “Back off!” Percy shouted, looking like he was ready to rip him in half. He knew it was time to get out there as things were close to becoming violent, so he got up and went to go for the car.

But Bryce wasn’t done with him yet, so he grabbed his arm, hard, to stop him. “You're not-” Jason punched him in the face, hard enough where blood started to flow from his nose. _Thalia would be proud._ They both ran to the car and got out of there, not giving Bryce or any of his friends time to react.

* * *

“What the hell is going on?!” He yelled as Percy pulled into the school parking lot, it was the closest place to go from the restaurant that they came from. “I already told-” “That’s bullshit and you know it! You looked like you wanted to kill him and it’s clear that he’s been following you! Now, what’s going on with you and him?!” He didn’t say anything, he would love to be able to read his mind right about now. “It was-” Jason didn’t even wait for the excuse this time, he was done.

“I’m going home, don’t follow me. Don’t even come near me unless you’re ready to tell me the truth.” Percy didn’t try to follow him, which only made his heartbreak more.

* * *

There was a soft knock at his door, but he didn’t say anything. “Jason, you have to come out of your room at some point.” He buried his face into the pillow, “Leave me alone.” “That’s it, I’m coming in.” He groaned in protest but was ignored. “What’s got you in a sour mood?” He remained silent, “Or is it a who?” Jason’s face gave him away, “It’s the boy who dropped you off last night?” He nodded, there was a point in lying to her. “You want to talk about it? It might make you feel better.”

Maybe getting a second opinion wouldn’t be a bad idea. He told her everything. He told her about meeting Percy for the first time, when he was told that he was now going to be his tutor, how they bonded those first couple hours in the library, when Bryce first made his appearance, the little incident with Bryce, and how Percy got so angry when Bryce got to close, Jason punching Bryce, the fight that he and Percy had before he stormed off. It all just poured out of him.

“I’m being stupid, I’ve only known him for two days.” “Our family has always been quick to love, it’s in our genes. That doesn’t make you stupid, it makes you compassionate.” She hugged him, “But you are also very, very, dense.” He pulled away, “What?” She started to laugh, “Oh come on, it’s so obvious. He’s into you, sounds like he has been for a _while_. The way you describe him around you, and how Bryce was clearly using you to get under his skin.” “Oh.” “Yeah.” 

“I still don’t understand why he won’t just tell me what’s going on.” “Percy is the type of guy who likes to handle things on his own and wouldn’t let the people he cares about get hurt because of him.” “Why couldn’t he just say that?” “He’s a man, isn’t he. Expressing emotions isn’t exactly popular.” “I don’t know what to do.” “You wait. He’ll explain himself when he’s ready too, you just have to be ready for him when it’s time.” “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” “Probably die single and clueless.”

She got out of the room seconds before the pillow could hit her.

* * *

Jason was standing by his locker, hoping to spot Percy nearby but so far was out of luck. “Jason, is everything okay between you and Percy?” Mrs. Harrison asked as she came out of her classroom and into the hallway. “Yes,” he answered even though it was a lie, “Why do you ask?” “He told me earlier today that he won’t be needing you to tutor him anymore. I have to say that I’m a little surprised, he had requested you as a tutor after all.” Thalia was right about him being so oblivious.

“Everything's fine, we just had a small fight.” “Well, I hope you boys work it out. You work together well.” “So do I.”

* * *

He found Percy standing by his car in the parking lot. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He jumped a little at the sound of his voice, “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it.” “I wanted you to tell me the truth,” he said in his defense. “Like it or not, I’m mixed up in this now. Bryce isn’t just going after you anymore, not after what happened Friday. I think it’s not asking too much to at least know _why_.” Percy wouldn’t look him in the eye anymore, he was just looking at the ground. _Fuck this._

Maybe Thalia had been wrong after all, either way, he wasn’t going to keep doing this to himself. He walked away, but he didn’t get too far. “Jason, just the man I was looking for.” Bryce moved away from the car he had been standing behind. _Shit._ He didn’t even get a chance to take a step back before the punch came. Percy must have heard him drop to the ground or saw Bryce because he heard him shouting, “Jason!” He reached his hand up to his face and felt the blood coming down, he was so screwed.

“Hey, leave him alone!” “I’ll get to you in a second,” Bryce said before kicking him in the stomach. Percy shoved him when he finally got there, trying to get him away from the already injured Jason. “Woah, better control that temper of yours, Perc,” Bryce told him, steadying himself. When Percy looked back at Jason to check if he was okay, he tackled him. “I’ve tried doing this the easy way, but you just wouldn’t listen. Now I got to get rough with you and your little boyfriend. Maybe then your dad will pay attention to me after I break a couple of your bones.”

Percy tried to sit up, but he pushed his head back to the ground and it hit hard. Blood started to pool around the spot where his head was now resting. “What the hell is going on? Percy?!” It was one of Percy’s friends, Grover was his name. Bryce was distracted now, so he got up and pushed him off of him. Before he could retaliate, he hit him again, this time it knocked him out. He looked back at Percy, there was more blood now. “Call 911! Now!” The friend nodded and got out his phone. 

He went to his side and saw that he was still awake. “Jason…” “It’s okay, everything's okay. Helps on the way, you just need to stay awake.” “I’m sorry.” He laughed because of course, he would pick now to apologize. “I forgive you. But only if you promise to stay awake until the ambulance gets here.” “I promise.” “They're on their way!” Percy kept his promise and stayed awake until the ambulance came. Jason got to ride with him, mostly because they wanted to have him checked out too. 

The cops came soon after and arrested Bryce for aggravated assault. The doctors told them that Percy had a concussion and would need some stitches because of the blow, but otherwise, he was fine. Jason however had bruised ribs and a broken nose. Neither Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Bloflis nor his sister was pleased to find out that they got in a fight, but both were happy to find that they were okay. He also finally knew the reason why Bryce was after him in the first place.

Percy was Mr. Bloflis’ stepson, Bryce had hoped that if he went after him then his dad would let him come back to school. Then he got dragged into it when they started to hang out. “So, are we good?” He asked him when he went by to visit his room, the doctors wanted to keep an eye on him. “Yeah, we’re good.”

* * *

Right after Percy was released from the hospital he asked him out and Jason said yes, of course. They had their first kiss at the same table Percy took him to when they went out to eat. Not long after that, they found out that both of their best friends, Annabeth and Piper, started dating. Bryce never bothered them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos.


	7. Thunderstorm (Jasico)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is Astrophobic and Jason doesn't know.

Nico had been spending a lot of time with Jason ever since the war ended. He had decided to help him with his mission to honor all the gods by building them shrines. Which is why he was sitting in his cabin, playing Mythomagic, way past curfew. Normally he could just walk back to his cabin when he was ready, being one of the few demigods that the harpies left alone, but it seemed that fates had turned against him today. The sound of thunder was clear, making him flinch instinctively.

“Odd. Storms usually don’t come near camp.” “Guess your dad must be extra grumpy today,” he said jokingly, trying to hide the anxiety that he was starting to feel. “Yeah, I guess,” he laughed a little. They continued playing and Nico tried to ignore the noises coming from outside the cabin. Very few people were aware of his Astraphobia and he really didn’t feel like explaining himself to Jason right now. It wasn’t that bad anyway, none of the thunder sounded close and there was barely any lightning. 

_It’s just a little storm._ “Hey, is everything okay?” Apparently, he wasn’t doing as good of a job at hiding his anxiety as he thought. “I’m fine, just tired.” Jason seemed to accept his excuse, for now. “You can crash here if you want, it’s late.” “I think I will take you up on that, thanks.” Going to bed was the best plan he had, at least then he wouldn’t notice Nico quietly freaking out every time he heard thunder. They put away the game and got into bed, thankfully it was just dark enough now where they couldn’t see each other that well from across the room. 

He still buried himself in the blankets to hide his shaking, just in case. _It’s fine, everything is fine, it will pass soon._ When he finally regained control over his own body and stopped shaking, he moved the covers off of him and looked at Jason. He was already asleep, so he didn’t have to worry about being caught staring. Even if he didn’t know about his Astraphobia, it still made him feel better that he was only a couple of feet away from him. _Everything’s okay, you're safe here._

Nico actually believed himself this time. That was until a loud crack of thunder went off, it was so close that the entire cabin vibrated.

* * *

The sound of a body dropping on the floor woke him up. It took him a moment to break out of his sleepy haze and realize that it has been Nico who fell on the floor. “Neeks, you okay?” His voice sounded rough, he was still in the process of waking up. When there was no answer, he grabbed his phone off the shelf he had next to his bed and turned on the flashlight. He shined the light where he expected Nico to be, next to the bed, but he wasn’t there.

Instead, to his shock and horror, he found him curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. “Nico?!” He walked over and kneeled down next to him, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” His face was still buried in his arms, all he could hear was his heavy breathing. _Is he having a panic attack?_ “Hey, look at me,” he said softly and put his hand on his shoulder. Nico obeyed and looked up, there were tear streaks down his face and his eyes widened. He looked absolutely terrified. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Th-Thun-Thunder.” _Oh._ He knew something was off with him, but he didn’t even consider that it was related to the storm. Part of him wanted to scold Nico for not telling him sooner even though he knew there was nothing he could have done about it but now was not the time. Right now he needs to stop him from hyperventilating and calm him down before he passes out. “Alright, how about we go back to the bed and we can wait it out there together? Does that sound good?”

Nico nodded and allowed him to pick him up off the floor. They were about to make it to the bed when an especially loud thunder strike went off, his grip on Jason tightened, and he buried his face in his neck. If he hadn’t felt so bad for him, he might have enjoyed the physical contact. He carried him to the bed and wrapped him in the blanket, but never let him go for a second. “You’re safe,” he stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

He didn’t respond in any way except when he pulled him closer until they were both on the same bed. It took some time, but he finally managed to get him to stop shaking and his breathing went back to normal. Only a little bit later did he realize that it was because he had fallen asleep. Jason didn’t have it in him to move away, so he did the same.

* * *

He woke up in Jason’s arms wrapped around him. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely up yet. He must have sensed Nico’s movement even in his sleep because he shifted and moved closer. He could feel the heat creep up to his face, knowing that he must resemble a tomato now. He tried to move further away, not wanting him to wake up with him still in his arms, but sleepy Jason did not like that one bit and tightened his hold on him. Now there was no way to get out of bed without waking him up. _Great._

It looked like he was just going to have to wait him out and, honestly, he was more than okay with that. (Little did he know, Jason had woken up only a couple of seconds after he did, he was a really light sleeper. But he didn’t want to pass up the chance on some morning cuddles and secretly was ecstatic when Nico stayed where he was.)

* * *

“So, you’re Astraphobic.” His surprise was visible, not many people knew the term before it was explained to them. “Yeah, how did you…” “Annabeth.” “Ah.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” “I was embarrassed about it, I’m still embarrassed about it, to be honest.” “There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. Besides, you know you can tell me anything. I’m judgment-free, remember.” “I know, I know. I should have told you.” “Is there anything else that I should know, any more secrets?” 

He was mostly joking, trying to lighten the mood, but he also really wanted to know. Nico looked like he was about to say something until both of their stomachs grumbled. “How about we talk after breakfast?” “Good idea.”

* * *

“I have to admit, I’m impressed by your work,” Aphrodite said as she walked up to him. Zeus turned around, “What are you talking about?” “You sent that storm to Camp Half-Blood on purpose.” “And why would I do that?” “Because a certain son of Hades would be rendered helpless while your son was there to be his savior.” He looked surprised that she figured it all out, “Those two needed the push, hopefully now they can do the rest of the work.” “I’m sure they can handle things on their own from now on.”

( _They were right. Not long after breakfast did they find themselves back in Jason’s cabin and made out until Hazel found them._ )


	8. New School (Percabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth moves to New York and is about to have her first day at her new high school, Goode High.

Annabeth was thrilled when her dad told her that she was finally allowed to move to New York. He even went with her to help pick out apartments that were close to Percy's. She moved in during the weekend so she could be ready to start at Goode High on Monday, Percy volunteered to show her around before class started. They made a plan to meet up at the school pool, he had an early swim practice, so all she had to do was find him. If she could make her way through the Labyrinth, then she should be able to navigate her way to the pool without too much trouble.

That turned out to be false after wandering around aimlessly for a good ten minutes. She made a mental note to talk to Paul about putting up signs in the hallway to prevent this from happening to any other new students. Thankfully, she spotted a girl standing by what she assumed was her locker. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the pool is?" "Sure, I'm heading there anyway." "Thank you," she stuck out her hand, "My name is Annabeth by the way." The girl shook her hand, "Candice. Let me guess, you're new."

"Yeah. I'm actually going to the pool to meet up with my boyfriend. He's also a student here." "That's nice." "What about you, why are you going to the pool?" "The swim team is practicing and I watch them sometimes. The captain of the team is _super_ hot." Annabeth had to bite her lip to keep from smiling or telling Candice that she agreed with her, not yet wanting to reveal herself as his girlfriend. Luckily, the girl paid no attention to her and continued. "He is by far the hottest guy in school and no one has been able to get a date with him."

"Why's that?" She said, fully knowing the reason why but still unwilling to end this just yet. "He says that he has a girlfriend that goes to another school, but I think he is just playing hard to get," she told her when they finally got to the entrance to the pool. The smell of chlorine was strong and there was water splashed all around the edges of the pool. There were only a couple of the boys still in the pool, the others must have left to change for class. Percy was one of the boys in the pool and hasn't noticed that she had arrived.

He was laughing at something one of the other boys said when he turned his head to the side and spotted her. "Annabeth!" He climbed out of the pool and ran towards her. "Percy." She allowed him to hug her even though he was still soaking wet from just getting out of the pool, later she was going to have to pull him aside in private so he could dry her off. When he released her she looked behind her, Candice's eyes were wide and her mouth open in surprise. "This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." 

She closed her mouth and sneered, her face turning a violent shade of red. She looked like she wanted to say something, but all that came out were grumbling noises. Eventually, she decided to stomp off. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at her. "What's her deal?" "Don't worry about it, I very much doubt we'll ever see her again. I made my point clear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos : )


	9. SUP

Hello everyone! I am sorry to say that I am taking a break from writing, so this fiction will be marked as complete for now. Maybe one day I will come back to it, but for now I am going to be focusing on my mental health. Thank you to the people who left kudos or have left comments on my other stuff, they allowed me to get this far. You guys are the best! : )


End file.
